paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Myths, Chapter Five
Chapter Five Aisha After Aisha walked away, she instantly regretted it. She wanted to go back to be there to protect Ryder, but she couldn't. She had to be a girl of her word. She pressed on. Soon, she found herself in an alley; generally, that's not a good thing. That is, unless the alley is filled with cats, and that's exactly where Aisha found herself: in an alley filled with cats in an older part of Madrid! She peered around to examine everything around her. Many cats stared at her curiously, possibly wondering why and how a person managed to enter their territory. Aisha began to follow a few cats. As she followed one, she felt she could hear some muttering about her. The cat stopped suddenly in front of what appeared to be a large cat door. Aisha inspected the door in haste; the sun was quickly falling beneath the horizon. The cat looked at her queerly and intently, almost glaring and asking, "Well, are you going or not?" Unsure, Aisha slowly asked back, "You want me... to go through... the cat door?" The cat silently bowed its head, then lifted it to look back up at her. Somehow, Aisha knew exactly what the cat said: "Sí!" Under its breath, it muttered, "Persona estúpida. Ella está allí, chica." (Stupid person. She's down there, girl.) "¡Mantén la boca cerrada, gato! Soy una princesa en la Bosque de la Mágica," Aisha snapped back. (Keep your mouth shut, cat! I am a princess in the Forest of Magic.) With this, Aisha burst through the door and fell. The fall was long and she wondered how she was going to get out after hopefully finding Imelda and probing her for information. She hit the ground hard and rolled into a crouching position. Looking up around her, Aisha thought, Cats. Why does there have to be so many cats? There were cats everywhere! Blacks, whites, and those with combinations of the colors lay on counters, tables, and boxes scattered about the room. Even worse was the decorating. The walls were made of sandstone, as was the normal in old days. The room itself was rather dark; Aisha craved a flashlight and maybe an interior designer. Before she could do any more sight-seeing in the room, a cat stood and jumped from his pedestal in the corner. He stood on his hind legs about ten feet away from her. He clenched his forepaws into fists and yowled loudly. The others hissed and meowed in reply. Aisha interpreted it automatically: "¡Intruso!" (Trespasser!) The young cat continued, "¡No vivirás aquí!" (You will not live here!) Aisha sensed a fight. She put a hand to her belt and gripped a knife handle. Trying to avoid a fight, she replied, "No estaba planeando. Decoración muy pobremente hecha para mi gusto." (I wasn't planning to. Too poorly done decorating for my taste.) The other cat screeched and slashed his claws across Aisha's face. Aisha doubled back in surprise while the cat smirked. Aisha glared at him and said, "Okay. You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" She flung her knife straight towards the cat, who cartwheeled out of the way. Aisha, while the cat was cartwheeling, slipped a pair of gloves onto her hands to protect them. Quickly, she rolled underneath the cat and kicked up, knocking the cat in the head with her foot. The cat simply laughed, saying, "¡Luchas como una niña humana!" (You fight like a human girl!) "¡Sí, por supueste que lo hago! Soy una niña humana," Aisha replied wittily. (Yes, of course I do! I am a human girl.) At this, the cat rushed up to attack again, but Aisha was ready. When he jumped to kick her, she caught his foot and threw him against the floor, then across the room. She said with hinted spite, "Usually, I don't throw cats across the room. But when I do, it's because that cat tried to kill me." Many of the cats started to laugh, but the other didn't think Aisha's joke was funny. He lunged for her. Aisha saw it coming, however, and caught the cat by the head. Lowering her voice, she asked, "Do you yield?" The cat glared at her incompetently and said nothing. Aisha sighed and summoned her knife from the wall. It flew into her hand and she pressed it against the cat's throat hard enough to draw the blood. She asked again, "Do. You. Yield?" The cat gulped and yowled in pain. Aisha continued, "I could press harder—" "No! Please don't!" cried the cat in a feminine voice, speaking perfect English. "I....I yield!" Aisha released the cat, thinking in amazement that this might be Imelda. The cat leaned over and coughed harshly. "You fight decently, human," she rasped. "Aisha. Not human, please and thank you. I'm looking for a cat named Imelda." "Why on heaven or earth should I help you?" "Because I spared your life, and also you owe me one." Aisha pointed to the scratch marks on her cheeks. "Fine," the cat growled. "But only because of those two reasons. Then when we're done, you get the infierno out of here, or Señora Imelda will claw you somewhere else to go with your bloody whiskers." She turned and entered a small room to the right of a counter. Aisha sighed. Empty threats, cat, she thought. Swiftly, she followed her to the door and ducked inside. The room was medium sized and slightly better decorated than the sandstone room. Two Spanish-style pillows laid in the corner. "Have a seat," offered the cat. "Make yourself at home." Aisha sat on one of the pillows. It felt soft compared to the hard floor in the other room. The cat sat on the other. Aisha looked around. "So.... Where's Imelda?" The cat laughed tauntingly. "You just tried to kill her, chica. What is it?" Aisha sat in shock. She'd just tried to kill the cat she needed to talk to! She recovered quickly and asked, "How much do you remember about the Forest of Magic?" Imelda inspected her claws. "Hmm. I know it's not a place for people like you to enter." "I need to show you something." Aisha pulled out the Ruby Heart from her pocket and Imelda jumped off her pillow. "Where did you get that?!" she shrieked. "Oh, you want to hold it?" "No! Well.... Sure." Imelda took the crystal and immediately appeared dazed. For about a minute she stood, sort of swaying. Suddenly, she shook her head and said, "I was wrong about you, Aisha. You are very brave and very strong. I must help you; it is my duty to my queen." "So does that mean we're in cahoots and you're not going to kill me?" "Sadly, yes it does." "Good. I'd rather not die today." Imelda sighed. She might have uttered some words in Spanish that should not be repeated. "I can't believe you're not dead yet. Having this thing for two years with Ruber on your tail is dangerous. You have to get to Barkingburg before anything else happens. ASAP! It could cost the Forest its life." "Okay. Got it. Is—" "The portal is in the princess' bedroom; it's her mirror. The heart can split into two pieces." Imelda pulled apart the Heart as if it were a book. "Sometimes it comes in handy. The portal will open if you touch the Heart to it, and it can only be open for a short period of time. You have to speed through it." "Now. Is that—" "No. The Forest is filled with many dangerous things; be sure you and anyone you take with you has a weapon. Now you can go. Good luck, your Highness." Aisha sat in silence for a second in confusion, then stammered out, "Th-Thank you. You've been a big help." With this, she turned to leave. Imelda laughed wickedly. "You know, you should probably tell Ryder about your crush on him. It'd make things easier later, like before you get separated." "W-What?" Aisha asked, blushing at Imelda's remark. Imelda's tone changed to deadly serious. "The Heart didn't just tell me your past, but also your future. When you get to the ball, you will have great luck. But Ruber will attack you, and you and Ryder will be separated. I also believe I saw you dead at the Temple; I'm not positive. Don't believe anything on that order. I do believe, however, that you will not survive this mission." Aisha staggered back. She couldn't believe what she heard. She was going to die before the mission was over? Why? Aisha kept her mouth shut, knowing that talking would possibly make the situation worse. Suddenly, screaming filled the other room. Oh, no. I get the feeling this is bad, thought Aisha. Imelda glanced at her worriedly and pointed to another door. "Go out the back hatch, through this door. I have a hunch it's your only way of escape." Aisha nodded. Quickly, she dashed through the door, but, not wanting to let her new-found friend to be killed in combat, she looked back. Imelda gestured with her paws for her to go on. To her disappointment, Aisha knew Imelda was right. Reluctantly, she pressed on through the tunnel. When she reached the trapdoor to the surface, she listened closely. No noise came from the passage; all was deadly silent. Aisha choked on her saliva, feeling sorrowful. Silently and cautiously, she opened the trapdoor. No one was around, but Aisha heard men nearby. Climbing out, she eased the door shut and dashed away to Madrid's square, where Ryder and the pups were waiting for her. Look for Chapter Six. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Parts